Casper Wyoming, and his fear of BATS
by khbr23hw
Summary: I entered this for JesseCPK's contest. This is when Cheyenne, Caspers twin sister, tell some fellow Vespers the story on how Casper got his fear of bats. After the story though, Vesper 1 sends Casper to the 'phobia' room and you can go ahead and see the resultz. Just a little one-shot.


**Hai. I've decided to do a one-shot for JessieCPK's contest about the Wyoming twins. The one main category had to be Humor so that's why it's the only one. It might have a different genre but let us not get picky people. Main characters? Casper and Cheyenne whose POV this is.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! TEE HEE HEE!**

Everybody has a fear of something. It could be spiders, clowns, monkies, fruit cake, lamps, Vespers, etc. But Casper Wyoming, the scary Vesper who scares the Cahills to death, has the ultimate fear of... BATS.

Observe;

_"What?! Where? Cheyne KEEP THEM AWAY FROM MEEE!_"

This was something like the actual thing from Cahills Vs Vespers.

Now, you probably laughed you pants off when this did happen (It cost us) or simply got annoyed from my twin's brother stupid fear. But also you could wonder, Where the Vesper he got his fear from. Let me tell you the story my fellow Vespers...

"Just hurry. We don't want Casper to find out." Brian said and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm not stupid."

- **V **-

"So, he got batphobia when we were 10..." I began.

_Casper and I ran around the corner into a hidden ally. Police cars whizzed by, trying to catch the thief who stole 1,000,000$ from the National Bank._

_"Police men these day are stupid." Casper smiled._

"How does this have to do with his fear of bats?" Skylar asked.

"Cut to the chase. We have five minutes until Vesper 1 comes back and..." Brian shivered "make us watch a video about his pet penguin. I can't stand Antarctica."

"Fine." I snapped. I pointed behind him. "There's a penguin."

"HIT THE FLOORS BEFORE YOU DIE!" he screamed and began shooting his gun like crazy.

"Idiot." Skylar and motioned me to continue.

_In a dark, cold cave AKA our secret hiding place for the week. The Wyoming's (us) dropped the heavy sacks of money we rightfully stole._

_"WOO HOO! WE'RE RICH AS THE PRESIDENT!" I shouted, then a swarm of bat swarm down from the ceiling._

_"Who invited-AHH!" Casper screamed as a small group of bats flew into his pants. He ran around in circles. "HEEEELLLLLP MEEE!"_

_"Sorry, I'm to busy laughing." I grinned, Casper ran around in the most random circles screaming like a little girl._

_"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! BATS! GET THEM OFF OF MEEEE!" he screamed. Casper ran right into another swarm of bats that crawled inside his shirts._

_"OW! ONE BIT ME IN THE UNMENTIONABLES!" Casper cried out. _

_"Fine, fine I'll help you." I sighed and took out a big baseball bat. I began hitting him with it. _

_"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." he said with every hit curling up into a ball. Bats flew out of his clothes but without giving him a present. That's right, they all took a crap on him._

_"BAT POOOOOP!" he yelled._

_That's why to this day, Casper can't help screaming when he spots a bat._

I grinned when I finished the story, everybody else was falling out of their chairs laughing like crazy clowns. The door opened and Casper walked in.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Skylar said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Did you know, Vesper 1 wants us to work with _bats _now?" Brian chuckled.

"OH MY VESPER! THERE'S A BAT RIGHT OUTSIDE THE WINDOW!" I screamed.

"NOOOO! KEEP THEM AWAY!" Casper shrieked and ran out of the room like a scared little girl. Also, he did the girly scream girls do when they're scared to death. Vesper 1 strode in and everybody became silent.

"Why is Casper screaming and running like a little girl?" Vesper 1 asked.

"Because of a bat outside the window." Brian said and jabbed his thumb toward the window. It was true, i wasn't lying about the bats outside the window. Vesper 1 sighed and told me to take him to the 'phobia' room. I nodded and went after Casper. you could still his girly screams and idiotic yells.

- **V -**

I threw him into the 'phobia' room and locked the door.

"Why am I in HERE!" Casper shouted.

"Release the bats." Vesper 1 said and I pressed the black button.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Casper screamed as bats flew down from every direction in the room.

So, Casper Wyoming, who scared the Cahill siblings, fainted as bats flew into his clothes. Isn't he brave?

**Ok ok. I know, this story is bad. But I just wanted to give it a shot, see what people think of Casper Wyoming. The merciless Vesper, twin of Vesper 6 and the king of bat haterz.**

**Go ahead and Review, and don't hurt my feelings. (I know I'll probably lose the contest but at least I wrote something!)**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


End file.
